Haruhi's Color
by AnimeFanAndLover13
Summary: Haruhi has been feeling down in the dumps. She's also wearing alot of red. Read on to find out why she's down and why all the red.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hey guys! This is my Ouran High School Host Club Fic! Hope you enjoy!**

**Haruhi's Color**

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi was walking down the halls of the school to get to the Music Room 3. On her way, she noticed that a lot of people were staring at her.

'What are they staring at?'

She then arrived at the doors and opened them. She noticed everyone was there, and she was late again.

"Welcome."

They said as usual. She then noticed their intense stare on her.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

She questioned. However, their stare didn't falter.

Hikaru was the first one to speak.

"What's that on your jacket pocket?"

She looked down.

"Oh, that's just a red pin. It's written 'family memories', why?"

"Why do you have it there?"

Kaoru questioned. She gave him a surprised look, then looked away quickly.

"W-well, because today is a special day. My dad's wearing the same."

"Why?"

Kyoya was rather curious at this point.

"Well, because, my mo-I mean dad's birthday is coming up, a-and I got him these pins as a part 1 of his gift."

"But why are they red?"

Honey couldn't hold in the question any longer.

"Because! My dad likes red alright? Jeez, enough with the questions already!"

They were all shocked at her behaviour. She had snapped before in the past, but nothing like this, for something so simple.

"Well, anyway, we need to get on with the usual. The ladies will be coming in at any minute. Time is money you know?"

Kyoya was desperate at this point to break the awkward silence between them all. As Haruhi was getting prepared for todays activities, all of the host club members shared one though 'What's wrong with Haruhi?'

After the club, when everyone was getting ready to go home, Haruhi was the last to get ready. All of the guys stayed behind, observing her, waiting for her to move from the spot she was in during the whole club time.

"What's wrong with Haruhi? She's been acting weird lately."

Hikaru looked at his twin, trying to come up with an answer to his comment.

"What's up with her? Haru-chan is usually more happy then that."

"She'll be fine Mitsukuni."

"You mean it Takashi?"

Mori nodded to the little blond Lolita.

"Okay. Come on Usa-chan. Let's go eat some strawberry cheese-cake."

Honey walked past the club members to the doors.

"Hope she gets better."

With that, Mori followed the blond out the doors of the music room.

"Haruhi? Are you sure you don't want a ride home?"

Haruhi shook her head at the silly blond.

"No thanks senpai. I'll be fine."

"Uh, okay. See you tomorrow."

Tamaki slowly made his way to the doors.

"Haruhi, if you don't come in tomorrow, I won't raise your debt. Take as long as you want to feel better. Well, I better be off."

Kyoya left without another word, feeling slightly gloomy himself.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Only if you think we should bring her with us, then yes."

"Well then Hikaru, let's go."

The pesky little twins made their way over to Haruhi.

"Oh Haaaruhiiiiiiii~"

The twins said in unison.

"Huh? What is it?"

"We were wondering if you would like to come hang out with us at our house."

"Yeah, Kaoru and I want you to come with us."

"I need to go home guys. I can't. Maybe this weekend."

And with that, Haruhi got up and left.

Haruhi arrived at her apartment. She unlocked the door and trudged in slowly, not wanting to go inside. She saw a not on the fridge door that read 'Dear Haruhi, I will be working late tonight, I won't come home until later, or even tomorrow. Depending. Anyway, see you soon. Love, Dad!' When she finished the note, she smiled.

'I love you too dad.'

She then walked to her room and sat down on the bed. She sighed heavily.

"Well, gotta get to work."

She then changed and went to the sanctuary of her mom she had in the living room.

"Happy birthday mom. Hope you like the red roses I put on your grave earlier today. I know your favourite color was red, so I got the red roses. I love you mom, hope you're happy."

She then sighed again. She was not in the mood to do anything. Her dad had learned a few days prior that he had gotten a strange illness and they weren't sure whether he'd live or die. She was depressed because she didn't want to lose both her parents.

'What should I make us for dinner?'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bell ring.

"Coming!"

She got up and walked to the door. She looked down to make sure she was presentable. She was wearing a white blouse that hid her curves and chest, as well as black jeans that were baggy. With her outfit, it made her look like a guy.

'Good, nothing untidy.'

She then put her hand on the handle and another ring went before she opened the door.

"What?"

To her surprise, all of the host club members were there.

"Uh, why are you guys here?"

"Because Haru-chan! We wanted to cheer you up since you were gloomy all day!"

"Uh, sure, come in I guess."

She moved out of the way to let them in.

"Oh, by the way, I brought you these."

He cave her a bag of crab legs.

"Uh, thanks, but why?"

"They were on special, so it didn't cost much."

'This guy never pays more then 10 bucks on anything I'm sure.'

Kyoya put the bag of clams on the kitchen table before exploring her house, as if he hadn't been over a billion times. The rest of the members did the same, exploring it like they came for the first time.

'I wonder if they'll ever learn that they came over more then a hundred times?'

She then made her way to her bedroom. She closed the door and took a book out from under her bed. She sat on her bed, her back facing the door, and began to read her novel.

'Might as well relax and read while they look around.'

She didn't notice the door open slightly. She read her book from where she left off. It was a romance novel. She read it in secret because she didn't want anyone to know she liked romance novels. Suddenly, she felt someone, or people, in back of her. She quickly turned around to come face to face with the entire host club.

"Uh, hey guys, what's wrong?"

"We were wondering where you went-"

"So we came here to look for you."

Hikaru finished his twin's sentence.

"Uh, I was just reading a book."

"What type of book Haru-chan?"

"Oh, it's nothing Honey-senpai. It's just a book."

"Can I see it?"

"No senpai."

Tamaki pouted and made a puppy-eyed face.

"Please?"

"No, now get out."

"Haruhi, you should treat guests more friendly. We are guests after all."

She gave Kyoya a glare.

"Fine, but just get out. I have to change something."

She pushed them out the door then sighed heavily.

'This will be a long day.'

**A/U: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! R+R please! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you haven't been waiting too long! I couldn't write much because of homework and projects! Life sucks sometimes. Oh well, enjoy!**

**Haruhi's Color**

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi came out of the room wearing jean shorts that were quite big on her, a red and pink striped T-shirt, and red slippers.

"I leave you guys alone for a minute and you guys manage to drive me nuts!"

"Well it's not our fault. You should learn to be more respectful around guests!"

"Come on Hikaru, don't be so harsh."

"I'm not, I'm just being playful as usual."

"Could have fooled me."

"Hey! You're not one to talk Haruhi!"

The twins said in unison. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ugh, jeez. You know what, how about I make you guys something to eat and then we'll see what happens. Deal?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Good. Now how about I make you some ramen?"

"Can we have cake for dessert?"

"Of course Honey-senpai. But I'm gonna have to go buy some stuff."

"Okay! Usa-chan and Takashi and I are going to have cake later! And a tea party!"

She sighed then smiled at his childishness. The twins then went in the kitchen with her and each put an arm around her as she started boiling the water.

"What is it now?"

"Huh? Oh, we just wanted to know-"

"If you would like some help in the kitchen?"

Kaoru finished the sentence for his twin.

"No fair! I was gonna say it?"

"Are you saying you're going to go your separate way?"

"No, but I just really wanted to finish that sentence."

"Oh, well you could have told me so Hikaru! I'm sorry."

"It's alright Kaoru, it's no problem at all!"

"Uh, could you guys get your arms off of me? I'm trying to cook here."

"Oh, sorry!"

They both said at the same time while taking their arms from around her only to turn around, face her, and then hug her very tightly.

"Guys… I… can't… breathe…"

"Get your hands off my daughter you filthy pesky twins!"

"Says the guy who always takes every chance he's got to glomp her!"

They said while running away from Tamaki who was chasing them and Haruhi who was getting irritated and who had a sweat drop on her head.

"Hey guys, it's almost ready."

She then took out a few bowls and set them on the table. She took out spoons and chopsticks as well as soy sauce and a few other sauces.

"Here you go guys. Serve yourselves. Oh! I have a whole bunch of dumplings extra from yesterday. Want me to re-heat it?"

They all nodded and she went to get them in the fridge. As she was heating them up, everyone started digging in. As the dumplings finished, Haruhi quickly put them on the table and everyone tried a few of them.

"Wow! This is better then the ones our chefs make! And our parents have the best cooks!"

"Stop boasting Hikaru!"

"I can and I will Kaoru! This is delicious!"

"You're right Hika-chan and Kao-chan! This really is good! Right Takashi?"

Mori slightly nodded.

"This is the best food I have ever tasted from my daughter! She is an amazing cook!"

"Get off me senpai!"

"Haruhi, I must say I am impressed. These dumplings are quite delicious. Might I ask you for the recipe?"

"Uh sure Kyoya-senpai, but why?"

"If you can make these for the host club, you might manage to sell these which will pay off quite a lot of your debt, depending on how much you sell."

'Of course! This guy never gives up does he?"

After the meal and all the dishes were done, they got ready to head out to the supermarket.

"Alright, now I'm only buying what's necessary to make 3 cakes!"

"Why so much cake?"

The twins smirked at her while saying that.

"Because honey-senpai loves them and no, I don't have a thing for cake."

Their smirks died. She grabbed a few cartons of eggs, 5 boxes of cake mix, tons of strawberries, a few things to make the icing red, and red jelly to put on the inside. When they had bought everything they needed, they went back home to make the cakes.

"No! Don't touch that senpai!"

"But-"

"No buts! Go sit on the couch or something."

He did as he was told.

"Hikaru! Don't touch that! You'll get burned!"

"But Haruhi- Ow!"

She ran to his side and grabbed his hand. She turned the cold water on and kept his hand on it while she went to get a bandage. When she came back, she carefully dried his hand, then put some healing cream on, and finally the gauze wrappings.

"Kaoru! Don't do like your brother!"

She sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Kyouya-senpai, would you mind looking after the cake a moment?"

"Of course not, it will b my pleasure."

"Thanks senpai."

She walked over to Honey and Mori.

"Honey-senpai, is it okay if all the cakes are strawberry?"

"That's my favourite cake!"

"Okay. What about you Mori-senpai?"

He just simply shook his head. She nodded and went back to check on the cake. After a few hours, the cakes were ready. They ended up making 5 cakes. Everyone had a slice of a cake, if not 2 or 3.

"So are you guys gonna sleep over or what?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go get a few extra sleeping bags and pillows. Just wait here and be patient."

She left the room to get the stuff in her closet. When she came back, they were all talking about different stuff.

"Well, here you go. I got enough for all of us."

"Can I sleep with Usa-chan?"

"Uh, sure you can."

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah senpai?"

"Why do you like red so much?"

The question caught her off guard.

"Uh, I'm not really comfortable with it, but alright. My mom's favourite color was red, and since she died, it's been me and my dad's favourite color too. We learned not too long ago that my dad is ill, and we don't know if he'll live or die. Ever since we learned, we've been wearing a lot of red. My parents met on valentine's day. My mom wore all red, except for stalkings. My dad loved the color on my mom, so he really liked it ever since. When I was younger, my mom would always give me red cards and costumes. She said that her and I looked the same in a lot of ways, so we both looked great in red. If my dad is going to die, then I'll have nowhere to go. I don't have any relatives, they all died. I've just been worried because of that."

They were all very sad to hear the news, as well as shocked and confused.

"Well, we better go to bed if we want to wake up in the morning. Good night guys."

"Good night, Haruhi."

They all said at the same time. Then, they went to sleep.

**A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed! Now please, try to bare with me a little more so that I could update sooner. Thanks a million guys! R+R please! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been trying my best to upload as much stories as I could. Well, I hope you guys still like it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Haruhi's Color**

**Chapter 3**

Oh this was going to be bad. When Haruhi woke up, not only were all the guys awake before her, but when she went in the kitchen, she found a huge mess all over the kitchen, and all of them arguing over something.

"You better help me clean this up"

She walked to the closet and got out a broom, a vacuum, and a mop. She gave the mop to Hikaru, Kyoya got the vacuum, and she started with the broom.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but I am still very new to the usage of vacuums, as you call them."

A vein popped on her head.

"Just start already Kyoya."

She kept brooming until she noticed that Kyoya really couldn't use a vacuum. She put the broom away and started with the vacuum. While she was vacuuming, she was telling the others their orders.

"Hey Haru-chan?"

"Yes Honey-senpai?"

"When this is all over, can we have sweets?"

"Sure Honey-senpai, if that will make things go faster. I'll bake you a chocolate cake with chocolate fudge, colourful sprinkles, whipped cream and chocolate kisses."

"That sounds great!"

He moved around faster and cleaned up quicker.

'Phew, now where am I gonna find all that's needed?'

A loud crash snapped her back to reality.

"Senpai! What did you drop?"

Tamaki looked down in guilt.

"I uh, dropped a bowl."

"Did it break?"

He nodded his head.

"Um, yes. And I cut my finger!"

He came running to her while crying. She looked at it and saw that it was a tiny scratch, no blood, and no glass inside it.

"Ugh, go run some water over it and then put a bandage on it."

"Um, where are the bandages?"

"In the cabinet in front of the sink."

He went to the bathroom. The rest kept cleaning up and by the time it was done, it was already noon.

"Aw man, I'm starving now! Come on guys, let's go out for lunch, my treat."

Suddenly both twins had a hold of her arms.

"Nuh-uh Haruhi, let us pay for you, we don't want you to starve yourself just for us."

They said at the same time and Haruhi's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you saying I'm poor?"

"N-No! Of course not Haruhi! We just don't want you to waste your money is all."

They grinned at her and she groaned.

"Fine, just as long as I get to pay for my meal, got that?"

"Yes Haruhi!"

Tamaki then came towards Haruhi and pointed at them accusingly while yelling at them.

"YOU TROUBLE-MAKING LITTLE DEVILS LET HARUHI DO WHAT SHE WANTS SHE'S VERY CAPABLE OF HANDLING HERSELF!"

They both smirked and hugged Haruhi tightly.

"And that's why you need her to take care of you right Tamaki?"

They looked at his scratch and Tamaki turned beet red and went to cry in his corner. Haruhi sighed then went to get her keys and then she was at the door.

"Guys are you coming?"

As soon as she asked it they were all right in front of her and Honey was on Mori's shoulders.

"Okay, let's get going then."

Haruhi opened the door and started walking outside. She looked around at the people walking by, most were wearing something red. She looked down and got sad a little but quickly sucked it up so that no one would notice. Unfortunately for her they all did.

"Haru-chan, are you ok?"

She nodded her head meekly.

"Yes Honey-senpai, I'm great."

She smiled at him sweetly, but he could tell it wasn't full-hearted. As they kept walking, the twins put their hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"You are going to take a ride with us in our car."

Hikaru had spoken first.

"And the rest will too so that way we won't have to walk!"

Kaoru finished for him. A normal looking car pulled up and they all went in. The driver was dressed in normal clothes, he looked like a dad, as to not attract unwanted attention. Haruhi smiled at their attempt at a "normal" setup, even though it did look strange that the driver still acted like a chauffeur.

'Mom, I really hope you're happy up there. I'm wearing your favorite shirt, the one you were going to give to me when I would be older. Hope you like it, I love you mom.'

"I love you mom."

She hadn't meant to say it aloud, but it came out in a low whisper and caught the attention of them all. They looked in her direction to see a tear fall down her cheek. They all looked saddened, even Kyouya.

"Haruhi, where did you say this restaurant was?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked towards Kyouya.

"Oh, you keep going towards that road then turn left after the third stop from this one."

He nodded and gave the directions to the chauffeur. Honey was happily playing with Usa-chan, while Tamaki was sleeping and the twins were trying to imitate eachother.

"It's right there guys!"

Haruhi pointed to a building of 5 stories that looked fancy enough for their tastes. It wasn't a 5 or 4 star, but it was a 3 star, and Haruhi could afford it. Tamaki's and the twins' mouths dropped to the floor.

"A-are you sure you wanna go here Haruhi? I mean, what if it's too expensive, what if the food isn't good, or m-maybe what if it won't fit into your budget and you'll be poor for-"

She turned her head brusquely in his direction and glared at him.

"Tamaki-senpai, I think I know what I can afford or not. I'm not stupid."

She walked in the door and the twins were laughing at him while he was crying while sulking behind them. They got to the front and the waiter smiled wide.

"Ah Haruhi-sama, so nice of you to join us today. It has been such a long time, which table shall I give you?"

She smiled as he greeted her and bowed, kissing her cheek. The twins and Tamaki wanted to punch him through the nearest wall.

"Nice to see you again as well Kiyo, I would like the usual table please, and put a tab for me, I'll be paying for them all."

He nodded and told them to follow him. The twins and Tamaki were glaring at him and Haruhi was still smiling.

"Here you go, if there's anything you would like, feel free to ask."

He then left and Haruhi started looking at the menu.

"Who is he! Why did he kiss your hand!"

The twins and Tamaki said in unison. Their teeth were grinding and Haruhi couldn't help but laugh.

"He's a friend of my dad's at work. His part-time job is being a waiter, and since I often come here I know him almost as well as my dad."

Tamaki looked at the twins and they were trying to figure out why he sent them a cocky smile after kissing her hand.

"Don't you even think of harming him, or you'll be literally kicked out of here."

The twins smirked and Tamaki was already forming a plan after she finished, until...

"May I take your orders or would you like to wait another minute?"

She looked at the menu then at the guys and back at Kiyo.

"I think we're ready to order."

As soon as she finished that sentence no sooner did Hikaru and Kaoru almost jump out of their chairs. Mori had picked them up and Honey was just laughing and running around his legs holding his precious bunny. Haruhi then started placing everyone's orders and Kiyo took her menu first then all the rest. Kaoru and Hikaru smirked, for they had left a surprise in theirs.

**A/N: Ha! you no get to read what the surprise is! If you want to know what it is then keep reading and find out. R&R!**


End file.
